Beautiful mischaps in Paris
by Geekheart998
Summary: Bella and Zendaya are in Paris. They go and enjoy such a beautiful day. But what will happen when they don't realize their feelings for each other? A Zendella Fanfic... Sorry if it's bad it's my first time writing these. So... R&R! ;


**Hiya. This is a Zendella fic. I don't know what happened to one of the other ones I read. And I don't know if this is gonna be a good story. It's my first time making reality fics. So please, no pressure on me! And thanks to the girl who reviewed suggesting that I write a Zendella fic! Thanks a lot!**

_Zendaya POV_

The weather is perfect. The bakery smell is awesome. And everything is so... fresh and beautiful. After all, isn't what the City of Love is supposed to be like? Oh I just love it. And my best friend is with me. We're everywhere as always. I just enjoy it.

I'm with Bella right now. I- I mean, _we_ decided to do something together. You know, a bit of traveling and touring around and just having fun. Can't some besties just have that for once? Well, maybe not all but... Bella decided to go tour around the cities first. In the evening at sunset, we go back to our apartment to rest for a bit. Then she decided we could go to the Eiffel Tower together. That should make our day fine and pass by. I thought there was nothing to do here but just walk around. Now, don't go judging my brain for the lack of ideas now.

We stopped at a bakery cart. An old guy was selling fresh croissants for 1 dollar. Or euros or something like that. I took out my two dollars, but Bella stopped my hand. "Um actually, Daya, I'll pay. I didn't know how much of your money we've used." she said. I looked at her as she spoke. 'Wow. Her eyes and curly hair down. And her red lips... She's so... beautiful' I thought. Wait a minute. I can't just fall for- "Daya? Daya!" I snapped out and looked at her. "You ok there? You must've felt hot." she said. Then she touched my cheek. 'Wow I never noticed how smooth her hands were and how warm-' "Daya! You snapped out again. And why do you keep staring at me like you're dreaming or something?" she asked. Oh my god she had me freaked out there. I tried to think of something to say. "Uh... there's a bug on your face!" I said. Then I hit her face. Well, gently. Oh no. Oh no she's gonna burst! Oh, I regret for what I thought but hey, like I said, don't judge my brain for my lack of ideas! ... She looked at my face and came closer. "Thanks a lot Daya. You sneaky jokester!" she said as she laughed and pushed me gently. Oh god she had me at the edge for a minute there! I sighed. "Let's go. There's more to see!" she said as she grabbed my hand and ran. I yelped as she ran, and me also wearing high heels, almost aware of tripping...

First, we passed by a pond with ducks. Bella decided to sit down and feed the ducks. I bought some bread and we tipped pieces and threw the, in the pond. One of them quacked and went crazy when I accidently hit its beak with the bread. Man, I didn't know how sensitive ducks can be! Bella just laughed the rest of the time. Did she have a bowl of giggles or something this morning?

Next, we went into a café I ordered a box of cinnamon rolls while Bella just got a pack of a dozen of glazed donuts. Dang is she a big eater or something? Maybe I'll help her eat a few if she's full. We sat down and talked for a bit, laughing in glee- wait I mean laughing in... Something something! Mmm! These rolls are so good! When I looked at Bella's box, there were only 5 donuts left! So she ate 7... "Hey, Z... would you help me eat a few more donuts? It would help for your favorite bestie!" she said as she flashed a smile. Oh her smile is so cute! I laughed and flashed my crooked smile at her back. Then I randomly grabbed a donut while checking out that cute guy staring at me.

But then it was being pulled back. I froze. I moved my fingers around the donut and then, I felt a pair of soft fingers around it. I looked back at Bella and she was looking at the donut... and then her head perked up at me. We stared at each other for a moment... Wait so this is how a moment is? I thought it was just private pep talk! But I let all of that loose as I flashed my crooked smile at her... She blushed a deep red and laughed. Now a blush there... it can mean embarrassment, and what else... LOVE? Wait she can't possibly be in lo- then I heard a snap in front of me. "Daya you dozed off again!" I heard her say. I perked my head in surprise and brushed myself. "I'm so sorry there's just something I was think about... you reminded me of something!" I said nervously chuckling a bit. "Ooh what?" she asked excitedly. I tried to think of something fast. These questions are scaring me! "Well uh... my Aunt just passed away... And she had a personality like you!" I said nervously. "Aw that's too sad! And she would've been an alternate me!" she said. Then we threw away our food and went out the door.

But before I stepped out, a hand stopped me. I turned around and saw the same boy who was smiling at me. "Here viss my number. Call me anytime if you're bored!" he said as he gave me a card. I squealed and jumped. Then I looked at CeCe and she had a... mad sort of look? Then she just grabbed my arm and we went out the door.

Before we went back to our apartment, I stopped by a man who was selling berets. Bella and I decided to buy matching black ones. " How do I look in this one?" I asked her. " You look... amazing! Now how do I look?", " You look amazing also! Now let's go back to the apartment!" She nodded as we ran back to our apartment.

Finally, we were back in our apartment! Such a big day we had! I sighed as I lay back down on our bed. Then I decided to call that boy who gave me his card. "Ok Bellz! I'm finally going to call that guy! And uh... what was the frown at the café?" I asked. "Oh nothing. Pssh! I was just... checking to make sure you were with the right guy there heh?" she answered nervously. Hmmm... "Or, I could just forget that guy and cuddle with you for a minute!" I said excitedly. "That would be excellent!" she said as her head perked up. Then she ran over to the bed and lay on my stomach.

_Bella POV_

I laid on Zendaya's stomach, sighing in relief... What, you think I'm letting my best friend go out with that guy? No way! He is way out of her league!... OK so he's tanned, nice, and he looks super cute and has that crooked smile like her. So what? But there is one small problem... I'm in love with her. Yep that's right. I have a crush on Daya. She's just so... beautiful and sexy and... Wait that's too personal. Way too personal!

I felt so relaxed on Daya's flat stomach. She's just so warm and cozy. Then I heard her laugh a bit. " Bellz, you're just too... Overprotective about me. It's so cute yet weird. I mean, what's wrong with that guy anyways? He seemed nice!" I heard her say. " Well that guy was just too out of your league alright? And no one's gonna be your Boo except me!" I said in a brave tone. She giggled a bit. "I know that, Boo! But even if I get a boyfriend, I will always be your Boo. And I promise to put you before him." She said. Then she wrapped her arms around me. We stayed like that for minutes until...

" Hey let's go to the Eiffel Tower like I promised!" I finally said. " Yeah let's go now. The moon's starting to rise!" She replied back. Then we both got up and ran out of our apartment. When we got outside, the streets were less bustled and more... _Romantic..._ I see couples walking around. " Aw! Look at the couples around! I wish we were more like them- I mean, I wish we both found boyfriends and be like them!" I said. Whoa that was close! Then she giggled and we continued walking towards the tower, which was now in our view.

We finally got to the Eiffel Tower! I stopped for a moment. " Daya I'm so excited! Could we first take a pic? Just the both of us?" I asked. " Oh alright..." she replied. Then I got out my camera. I laid my head on her shoulder and snapped the camera. Then I looked at the picture. " Aw we look so cute together!" I said. She nodded. "Now uh, would you rather take the elevator or the flight of stairs?" She asked. "Well...", since she was wearing heels, I decided she needed to take a little bit of those and 'Shake it Up!'. " Let's take the flight of stairs, shall we?" I replied. "Well uh, aren't you aware of something?" she asked. Then I looked at her body. Dang she is sexy and fit! "Nope! Don't see anything wrong with you! Now let's go!" I said as I grabbed her hand and ran up the stairs. "Bellaaa! I'm wearing heels here!" she screamed. "Uh what? No time for chitter chatting!" I said back to her. She was yelling at me the whole time, but I ignored her.

Then finally, we arrived at the top! Daya looked all worn out. She was panting. "Bellz... I... am going to get you back!" she said. Then she grabbed my hand and tried to slap me, but I dodged. Then all of a sudden, I raised her arm and spun her around, her landing on my arms. I stared at her for a moment. "Calm down, Daya! I was just kidding around." I whispered to her. I saw her smile and blush a bit. Then I got her up.

_Zendaya POV_

I was smiling and Bella was holding me in her arms. I guess I was being a bit too rough on her. "Calm down, Daya! I was just kidding around!" she said. Her breath hits my neck. And she smells like vanilla! And her voice sounded so sexy. Ok uh, maybe I am in love. No, I'm MADLY in love with her! I finally got up, me still smiling at her.

Then, she smiled back. I laughed at her then grabbed her and wrapped my arms around her. I swore I felt her snuggle in me. Then I unwrapped her and she stared at me. Finally, she spoke, "Daya, I... I have something to tell you." she said. "Oh sure what is it?" I asked. "Well, we had such a fun day, the ducks that went wild, how we cuddled everywhere we went, and the café, and everything else. Well, I felt something in you and..." I tried to register what she said. Wait is she trying to say what I think she's saying? Then... oh god her face is leaning to mine! And she's whispering into my ear! "_I love you, Daya..." _was all I heard before she looked at me again, then cupped my cheeks and kissed me.

_It started with a whisper, And that was when I kissed her_

I tried to register everything that's happening... Oh my god Bella's kissing me! She's kissing me! I felt her lips move on mine rhythmically. Her lips tasted so good. Like cherry. Then... I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled it towards me. Then I started moving my lips rhythmically.

_Bella POV_

I can't believe I just did that! I can't believe I just grabbed her face and kissed her. But I was enjoying this feeling, so I moved my lips around a bit. She tastes like cinnamon, maybe it was from the café. But then, I felt her arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I then rested my arms on her shoulders. I felt her lips move around mine.

I finally pulled away. I looked at her, my mouth open agape. "I- I'm so sorry Daya. I really am!" I said. Then she grabbed my face. "It's okay. I feel the same way..." was all I heard before I felt her lips on mine again. Her lips were so soft. I rolled my tongue around her lips. She froze for a second, then she opened her lips and our tongues danced. It felt as if we were on set, dancing together again. It feels like heaven...

I pulled away. "I loved you too, Bella. I never realized it until today!" she said smiling. "Daya..." I said with a serious look. Then her face turned into a worried face. "Oh no. Oh no oh no you hate me now! You-" But I silenced her with a short and passionate kiss. I pulled back. "Daya why would I hate when the girl of my dreams just admitted her feelings to me?" I asked in a husky tone. "Well... I thought... I don't know why. I thought you just kissed me just to feel what it's like then judge it!" she replied. I thought of what she said. Then I wrapped my arms against her waist and buried my head in her neck. She smells... like roses. "That kiss may have felt awesome, but also because I love you and couldn't hold it in any longer..." We stood there in silent, me buried in her neck, and she, smiling and enjoying the view.

"I love you, Daya!"

"And I love you too, Bella. I always will love you!" she said as she gave a kiss on my head.

I still couldn't believe she loves loves me. And afterwards, She and I were finally going out. Being with her is awesome! Especially with all the beautiful sights in Paris. She's so nice and caring and warm and good smelling. We found _true love_ in Paris...

But hey, isn't this why they called it _The City Of Love_?

* * *

**Wowza... Was this a bad one? I know it sucked a bit. But like I said, no pressure on me! Just review please! It would mean a lot to me. And giving ideas to me gives me inspiration for new chapters to my other stories! So uh... review and see ya! The chocolate booger's gonna get ya if you don't review...**


End file.
